Esa chica que es mi todo
by valitassjmissotaku
Summary: Un one shot de bra y goten: Bulma fue violada por su padre, esta en prision... Trunks NO es hijo de vegeta, esta celoso de bra... Vegeta esta muerto... Bra es engañada por su novio... Y goten, bueno el es solo un chico nuevo en la escuela, al cual le cuentan una historia.


**_Disclaimer: No soy dueñ dragon ball z ni GT el propietario es Akira Toriyama._**

**_Edades:_**

**_Goten: 16, Bra: 16._**

**_" Eres mi todo" _**

_Esta mañana me habia levantado mas temprano de lo normal, y todo porque tenia que ir a mi nueva escuela, tendria suerte de hacer amigos pero que estoy pensando la verdad nunca he tenido un amigo ni nada por el estilo, ya que soy un chico muy timido... _

_- Goten ya vete a la escuela y deja de comer como un cerdo, mejor concentrate en conozer a una linda chica y me traigas nietos que no ves que me hago vieja- grito mi madre desde la cocina - ya voy mama, adios- me despedi de mi mama, podia sentir mis mejillas arder, como mi madre podria pensar en tener nietos, en toda mi vida NUNCA he hablado con ninguna chica, claro a exepcion de mi molesta hermana melliza pan._

_ Ya habia llegado a la escuela, me senti como si yo fuera nada, todos me miraban como un bicho raro asi que decidi colocarme mi capucha para no sentir sus miradas sobre mi,- COMO PUDISTE STEVE!- escuche gritar a una chica, - Ah zorrita tu sabias que era solo sexo y nada mas- dijo una voz masculina, - Pero yo me entrege a ti porque crei que me amabas y me engañaste con esa perra de pares- susurro la chica sin embargo fui capaz de oirla, - Bra jajajaja me das risa verte ahi llorando niña de papa- escuche decir a un hombre, aunque esta voz era diferente, - Hermano asta tu te burlas de mi!- dijo la chica al parecer llamada bra, - Ja te lo mereces por puta y presumida, nuestro padre estaria decepcionado de ti porque te entregaste al primero que se te cruzo- dijo el hermano de bra, vi que la chica se acerco a su hermano y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara, hasta me llego a doler, - Trunks ,Nunca vuelvas a mencionar por tu sucia boca a nuestro padre, YO NO SOY PUTA SOLO QUE TU AMIGUITO ME DIJO QUE ME AMABA Y QUE SI YO LO AMABA ME ENTREGARA A EL!- grito duramente bra, - Tu no tenias derecho a tocar a mi hermanita, pero sigues siendo puta- escuche decir a trunks mientras dirigia su mirada hacia steve (quien permanecio en silencio) y a su hermana, - Callate, Tu solo estas celoso de mi relacion con nuestro padre, NO ES MI CULPA LO QUE OCURRIO!- grito bra, - si lo es- escuche susurrar muy despacio a trunks... _

_Derepente la campana sono y me quede ahi observando como todo los presentes ahi se fueron a sus salones menos la chica llamada bra ella estaba de rodillas en el piso llorando. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella, - Que pasa?, puedes confiar en mi- dije timidamente, - Hump yo ya no confio en nadie, pero como eres nuevo en la escuela podria desahogarme y contarte esta historia- me respondio bra, - Pues yo te hago preguntas y tu me respondes- dije a la chica, - Claro que si- bra dijo mientras me regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, nos sentamos en las escaleras de la escuela y, - Primero, dime tu nombre- dije, - Bueno yo me llamo, Bra veguita brief Brief (porque vegeta no tiene apellido) y tu como te llamas? - me respondio, - ERES UNA BRIEF! y me llamo Son Goten!- dije a bra, - Si soy una brief- dijo bra tristemente, que raro yo estaria feliz de ser familiar de los brief!, - Pregunta numero 2, Por que tu hermano trunks te trata de esa manera? - dije y ella suspiro,- Es una historia un poco larga, pero aqui va... Mi hermano no es hijo de mi padre vegeta, mi madre bulma, fue violada por su padre el creador de las capsulas. Bulma tenia la intencion de abortar pero su esposo le decia que el niño no tenia la culpa, que era una criatura inocente, el logro convencerla de no abortar. Pero cuando el niño nacio Bulma nunca lo quiso en verdad, lo trataba con desprecio y todo porque le recordaba a su padre el que le formo un trauma... En cambio aunque paresca raro mi padre vegeta lo queria tanto y le daba el amor que su madre no le dio al niño. Un año mas tarde mama se entero que estaba embarazada de una niña, esa era yo, mi padre y mi hermano segun relatos que me contaron me adoraban y protegian. Pero cuando trunks tenia 10 años y yo 9, mi madre en un ataque de ira lo golpeo salvajemente y abuso sexualmente de el, ella no lo hizo por mala sino porque su padre (Señor. Brief) habia cumplido su condena en la prision de la cuidad. Trunks estaba traumado, vivia con miedo cada dia, mi padre siguio dandole amor y cariño, pero vegeta pasaba mas tiempo conmigo su hija biologica, mi hermano aburrido y celoso de esto, trato de suicidarse con una navaja que encontro, mientras gritaba de el dolor, mi padre lo escucho y lo regaño diciendole miles de cosas hirientes, mi hermano defendiendose dijo que me queria mas a mi que a el, mi padre le dijo que era obvio ya que trunks no era su hijo si no que era producto de una violacion. Con esto trunks gano mas celos y odio hacia mi que los que tenia antes, pasaron 3 años y trunks me invito a un supuesto viaje de pesca en el lago mas grande y peligroso de la cuidad, yo como una niña ingenua pense que era para reconciliarnos... Pero nunca fue eso , mientras estabamos en el pequeño bote el me empujo al lago, yo no sabia nadar y me estaba ahogando, trunks se habia ido, pero al parecer mi padre nos habia seguido y vio todo lo ocurrido... Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de quedar inconciente es que mi padre se lanzo al lago y me tomo dificultosamente en sus brazos, luego recuerdo estar en la orilla del lago escupiendo el agua que habia tragado y escuchaba los gritos de mi padre mientras lo arrastraba la corriente del lago hasta ahogarse._

_Todo fue de mal en peor trunks me odiaba, se intento suicidar nuevamente culpandome a mi en mayor parte y a el tambien se culpaba por la muerte de nuestro padre. _

_El asunto era que mi padre termino muerto, mi madre en la carcel por el abuso y maltrato hacia trunks y mi hermano termino odiandome- me respondio bra, me quede impactado por todo lo que habia tenido que sufrir, - Oh bra lo siento mucho, no te dire que te entiendo ya que nunca he pasado por algo tan horrible como lo fue eso... Sabes bra, yo podria ser tu amigo- dije, esperaba una respuesta pero ella en cambio me beso en los labios y timidamente le correspondi el beso, - Sabes goten, eres el unico que no ha criticado a mi familia ni a mi luego de contarte nuestra historia- me dijo bra... Quizas, solo quizas si kamisama quiere... mi madre si podra tener nietos en algunos años._

_CUATRO AÑOS MAS TARDE: _

_- ESTA DE PARTO MI HERMANITA, MALDITO IDIOTA LLEVALA A UN HOSPITAL ANTES DE QUE TE MATE- grito trunks mientras sostenia a su hijo en brazos ( bra y trunks se habian reconciliad), - Oye calmate amigo, yo no te grite asi cuando mi hermanita estaba de parto a los 16 años- grito goten, mientras que trunks se sonrojo , - Vengan ahora mismo bra esta teniendo muchas contracciones, y dejen de peliar como un par de idiotas!- grito pan desde el otro cuarto. Los dos hombres encendieron el automovil y fueron con las chicas al hospital. _

_- Ahh, nunca mas tendre un hijo, nunca mas pasare por esto!- exclamo bra enojada y adolorida por las contracciones, - Señorita callese y respire- dijo el doctor, - No me digas que hacer, la que esta de parto aqui soy yo no tu, entendiste doctorcito de pacotilla- grito bra enojada, - Y yo soy el doctor aqui no usted!- le respondio el doctor, - AHH NO PUEDO MAS NO SALE- grito bra, - ESTA LA CABEZA, LA CABEZA DE NUESTRO HIJO- exclamo goten emocionado, - Callase señor, estamos en un hospital!- grito una enfermera, - Pero si ahora usted esta gritando- se defendio goten, - CALLATE IDIOTA Y AYUDAME!- dijo bra, el dolor era horrible, ya que el bebe iba a medio camino, - Señorita respire, por favor o quiere que su hijo quede a medio camino por siempre!- exclamo el doctor, - Bien lo hare pero no porque tu me lo dices, ahh inala, exala ahh- dijo bra, de pronto se escucho el llanto de un bebe, ambos padres suspiraron y vieron a su pequeño hijo, - No lo puedo creer, es hermoso- susurro bra con su hijo en brazos, - Si es hermoso al igual que tu amor- dijo goten inclinando su cabeza y la beso suavemente en los labios, - Como lo nombraremos?- pregunto bra, - Mm podriamos ponerle Vegeta goku en honor a tu pade y al mio- dijo goten, - Entonces bienvenido al mundo Vegeta Goku Son Brief ..._

_Ahora la tristeza para ambos no existia, eran una familia, y se amarian sin importar las dificultades siempre lo harian..._

_" Esa chica que tanto sufrio, Esa chica que fue su primera amiga, Esa chica que fue su primer amor, Esa chica que cambio su vida, Esa chica que le dio una familia, Esa chica que era su TODO..."_

**Nota:**

**Bulma no era mala en el fondo, si no es que estaba superando un trauma grave como lo es una violacion en especial si es de parte su propio padre.**


End file.
